<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how did this happen? by deadinsidebutliving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572894">how did this happen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinsidebutliving/pseuds/deadinsidebutliving'>deadinsidebutliving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also excessive use of memes to lighten the mood, lowercase intended, they met up and i have had brainrot ever since</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinsidebutliving/pseuds/deadinsidebutliving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap likes cuddles, and when he accidentlly falls asleep in dream's arms the first night he's there, that starts a pattern for them. but one night sapnap wakes up with a hard-on while cuddling dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how did this happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so uhhhhh i was having brainrot in my discord because of the meetup and because of this one sound-alike audio of sapnap, and ppl enabled me, so here this is<br/>//<br/>also thank you guys for 300+ kudos???? holy shit &lt;3<br/>also here is the link to the audio that i mentioned https://twitter.com/starvingtouches/status/1325467680833482753?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he didn’t expect to be in this situation with dream.</p><p>he was at dream’s house, and they had told the fans. and they had <em>said</em> they were sleeping in separate rooms. however, the first night he arrived he was completely exhausted from driving all the way there. dream noticed saw how often sapnap was yawning and how little energy he had, and jokingly said “do you want to cuddle like you constantly kept complaining about wanting to do?” and he had looked at dream hopefully and said “yes please?” so he ended up cuddling with dream until he accidentally fell asleep. sapnap woke up that morning completely comfortable, with dream spooning him and their legs tangled together. he hadn’t had a good night’s rest like that since before he left his home for college. and as he laid there in dream’s arms, he felt dream start to shift and wake up as well, nuzzling his face into the back of sapnap’s neck and letting out a tired little grumble.</p><p>“morning, sleepyhead” sapnap teased lightly.</p><p>“mmmmmmm don’t want to get uppppp” dream responded quietly.</p><p>he’d always known dream was not a morning person, but it felt so cute to be experiencing tired dream firsthand.</p><p>“hey dream, was this better than sleep calling?”</p><p>dream hugged him closer. “much better,” he said, muffled in the cloth of sapnap’s hoodie, “you fell asleep while we were cuddling and i didn’t have the heart to wake you up, you looked so tired.”</p><p>“is that okay?” </p><p>“of course, i would’ve woken you up if it wasn’t”</p><p>“yeah dude, thanks for letting me stay here, i think that was the best night’s rest i’ve gotten since before i went to college!”</p><p>“really? do you want to sleep in my bed the rest of the time? ‘cause it might help you sleep better”</p><p>“you’re sure you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“dude. i literally offered”</p><p>“ok fair, and yea i guess i could keep sleeping here if it helps my sleep!”</p><p>and that was that. but <em>fuck</em> did sapnap regret saying that right now, because they were cuddling face-to-face and he’d woken up in the middle of the night hard against dream’s leg in between his. and he didn’t know what to do. dream kept on fidgeting slightly in his sleep <em>("how cute,, dream really never stopped moving," sapnap's brain added.)</em> which did <em>not</em> help sapnap’s situation at all. and he couldn’t move out of their cuddle because he couldn’t really tell where he ended and dream began. so he was just. forced to sit there as dream’s knee and thigh ground against his dick, trying to keep in his whimpers. he’d never learned how to be quiet when jacking off, and this was stimulation that he wasn’t used to, so his pants and whines were much more abrupt and desperate, dream’s leg never giving more than just enough stimulation to keep him fully hard. during one particularly long movement from dream, sapnap accidentally bucked his hips to meet the movement and let out a high pitched keen. sapnap froze though as he saw dream’s face scrunch up and he looked like he was waking up. to sapnap’s utter embarrassment, dream blearily opened his eyes and looked at sapnap questioningly.</p><p>“mmhmmmm sapnap, why are we awake? the suns not even up yet” sapnap opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, dream fidgeted again and sapnap let out an involuntary breathy moan.</p><p>“nick?” dream asked, a bit more aware, shifting to sit up and accidentally dragging his leg against sapnap in the process as well.</p><p>sapnap bit his lip and tensed to try to stifle the whine that he let out.</p><p>dream froze his movements, his brain finally processing what was going on. “are you... hard, nick?”</p><p>sapnap closed his eyes in shame and nodded, “sorry, i’ll go take care of it in the bathroom” he muttered lowly starting to move out of the bed.</p><p>“wait, nick, don’t. i um- don’t go. maybe i could. help out?”</p><p>sapnap looked at him incredulously, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“i’m serious! i mean it’s better with someone else anyway, so i could like. help you. and it’s not like we haven’t talked about it before. hell, we watched porn on christmas together. i know enough to be good for you”</p><p>“good isn’t what i’m worried about, i’m just making sure we both want this, clay”</p><p>“what is it with you and not understanding that when i offer something, i want it?” dream rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>sapnap exhaled harshly, his breath jostling both his and dream’s hair. “okay okay okay, fine. what do you want me to do?” sapnap verbally backed off.</p><p>“i think,” dream slipped his hand inside the waistband of sapnap’s pants, “that you tell me if you want me to stop, otherwise i’ll take care of you.” and dream gently grabbed sapnap’s dick in his hand, using his other hand to move his shorts and underwear down to get better access. dream gathered some precum from the tip of sapnap’s length to use as a bit of lube, and gently started to stroke him. sapnap shoved the side of his face into the pillow under his head, mouth open as he panted, unused to hands other than his own.</p><p>dream slowly started moving his free hand up sapnap’s side, raising goosebumps as he gently trailed his nails over the sensitive skin there. he kept a steady pace on sapnap’s dick as his thumb rubbed over sapnap’s nipple, earning a moan tumbling from sapnap’s mouth.</p><p>“do you like that, nick?” dram asked, smirking.</p><p>“<em>fuck</em> yes please keep going clay,”</p><p>“i will, don’t worry pretty boy” dream’s smirk shifted to a fond smile.</p><p>sapnap heard the affectionate term, but as dream rubbed a thumb over his slit and flicked his nipple at the same time, he decided that those thoughts could be processed later. right now, dream was driving him insane. as dream’s hand on his dick increased its pace, sapnap gradually let down his small filter that muffled his moans, getting louder as he got closer. the knot in his stomach started to tighten, and he started muttering “close close close close close please please <em>please,</em>” grabbing onto the fabric of dream's shirt. but just as he got to the edge, dream’s hand on him stilled completely at the base of his cock, stopping him.</p><p>sapnap let out a long whine, confused about why dream had stopped. “clayyyyyy i was so closeeeee, why’d you stop?”</p><p>dream leaned over to kiss the side of sapnap’s neck, soothing him a bit. “wanted to see how you’d react mostly,” dream smirked again, “and i remember you mentioning that edging was, quote, ‘fucking hot’ some time ago, i don’t remember when” and he started to move his hand again, halting any other questions sapnap had.</p><p>“hhhhhmmmnnn <em>fuck</em> clay, please please please please please” the additional stimulation of dream’s mouth on his neck bringing him closer to the edge much faster than before. “already? hm. maybe i will let you cum. if i’m feeling nice”</p><p>sapnap’s moans were interrupted by him whimpering “i want it please claaaayyy”, his voice tilting up at the end as dream thumbed his slit again.</p><p>“mm, no.” and he took his hand off sapnap again.</p><p>“<em>fuuuuuck</em>,” sapnap whimpered, his voice shaking.</p><p>“don’t worry, i’ll let you cum soon, pandas,”</p><p>another nickname.</p><p>that sapnap decided to ignore again in favor of focusing on the hickey that dream was <em>definitely</em> working into the side of his neck.</p><p>“you’re- hhhhnnnnmmm- giving me a hickey- ohhh, <em>fuck, clay</em>”</p><p>“do you not want me to?”</p><p>“no i just- <em>fuck</em>- i can think of something i’d rather have you do- hnnnnnnn with your mouth”</p><p>“oh?”</p><p>“kiss me- hhhhnnnn- you stupid bastard, want you to kiss me”</p><p>and dream connected their lips, temporarily pausing his steady movements on sapnap’s dick. as they made out, dream slipped his tounge into sapnap’s mouth. the kiss was intense and passionate, until sapnap pulled away to whine “clayyyy, want you to touch me”</p><p>“oh! shit sorry, i forgot,” dream laughed, moving his hand back onto sapnap’s dick, drawing several moans from the man beside him, which he quickly muffled by kissing him again. dream sped his hand on sapnap up, loving the way that sapnap panted and whimpered into his mouth.</p><p>sapnap felt himself getting closer to the edge again, his moans getting more frequent and desperate, so desperate to cum.</p><p>but yet again dream’s hand stills, and sapnap’s eyes well up with tears as he begs “please want to cum clay want to cum please please hhhhnnnnn”</p><p>“not yet, i promise soon, you can keep going, baby” dream soothes, brushing away the tears that have started to run down sapnap’s face, “you don’t need to tap out, do you? because i can stop of you want me to.”</p><p>“nononono please keep going want to be good for you” sapnap begs.</p><p>dream raises an eyebrow at that, and says quietly “you want to be a good boy for me nick?”</p><p>“hhhnnn yes want to be good, so good”</p><p>“then be a good boy and beg for me. beg for me to let you cum” and holy hell is this stroking dream’s ego but it’s so good to hear sapnap begging, only to be brought down from the brink, yet again.</p><p>sapnap’s cries became nearly incomprehensible, just a string of curses and pleads for more and moans. he wanted to cum so bad. all he could think about was dream’s one hand on his dick and his other on his nipples, slowly rubbing them and switching between them to pinch and flick and rub, and dream’s mouth back on his. he clenched his hands in dream’s shirt, needing to have some sort of tension release from this, as he felt himself desperately reaching the edge, crying because he knew dream still wouldn’t let him, but dream kept going. he didn’t stop when sapnap reached the edge, and sapnap let out a filthy moan as he finally came, fully whiting out as his release surprised him. dream cradled his face in one hand as he came down, whispering soothings to help ground him. as his breathing evened out and he gained a bit more awareness, he locked eyes with dream.</p><p>“hey, nick, welcome back to the land of the living” dream said lightheartedly.</p><p>sapnap laughed and gently pushed dream’s chest with his hand. “you jerk!! how many tines did you edge me before you let me cum? i thought i- you said you were going to help me out!”</p><p>“did i not, sappitus nappitus? i thought you were enjoying it a lot”</p><p>“you know- you're such a-"</p><p>dream laughed and said through his giggles “ugh, fine, i guess you <em>are</em> my little pogchamp”</p><p>“and with that, i will make you come shower with me because that was so good i can’t trust the steadiness of my legs and also i need to know how to work your shower”</p><p>“pfff sapnap, okay. but let’s get you some water as well.”</p><p>and so dream got up and got a glass, and returned to sapnap sitting on the bed, bottom half still naked.</p><p>as he handed him the glass of water, sapnap gulped it down almost alarmingly fast. “i think that was the first actual water i’ve had in days, dream, i think i could kiss you right now that tasted so good”</p><p>“then do it, coward” and sapnap grabbed him by the shirt and they melted into another kiss, this one much less frantic than before, slowly exploring the other’s mouth before breaking away, and dream whispering, “i think we should shower now”</p><p>sapnap rolled his eyes but nodded, making grabby hands at dream as he said “fine, but you have to carry me there”</p><p>“okay you big baby,” dream responded “i got you” and he picked sapnap up carefully, holding him bridal style. sapnap seemed startled at this, but he wrapped his arms around dream’s neck and snuggled his head into his shoulder.</p><p>“love you clay” he muttered into his shoulder.</p><p>“i love you too, nick”. and he stepped into the master bathroom connected to his room, setting sapnap down to start the shower. when the shower warmed up, he gently led sapnap to it so they could both wash themselves. dream used his height to his advantage and massaged the shampo and conditioner into sapnap’s hair, feeling sapnap relax under him until he told him he needed to rinse it out. sapnap gladly returned the favor, taking equal care with dream’s hair. <em>”i want to run my fingers through his hair as i kiss him”</em> sapnap suddenly thought. and he realized he <em>could,</em> so he will. he gently tapped dream’s shoulder and asked “can i kiss you again?” dream nodded, slightly confused, not expecting any affection after sapnap was fully cognizant. but sapnap kissed him again and he felt sapnap’s fingers thread through his hair and gently pull and he moaned into their kiss, which made sapnap smirk.</p><p>“oh i am so going to use that against you”</p><p>“okay mister ‘i want to be a good boy for you’, you’re equally guilty here”</p><p>“okay, but i didn’t call you any nicknames like ‘pandas’ or ‘pretty boy’”</p><p>dream spluttered to come up with an answer, so sapnap cut him off with another kiss, “shut up, stupid” he said fondly after breaking it again, “but we are definitely doing this again, right? because i kinda think i actually really like you”</p><p>“of course, idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can probably tell but i wrote this all on my phone so,,, yea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>